Attack of the Rabid Fangirls
by vhdc1234
Summary: Piko, Oliver, Lui, Len, Kaito and Yuuma try to outrun their insane fangirls after some idiot *coughKaitocough* tweeted about where they were. Good luck guys. One-shot


It was a normal day at the Vocaloid mansion.

Meiko was off getting drunk somewhere on sake.

Rin was driving her road roller around, destroying their neighbors' yards in the process.

Yuki was annoying the heck out of Gumi for the third time today.

Neru was on her phone, texting like there was no tomorrow.

And Luka was hiding from Gakupo.

Just a normal day for the Vocaloids.

For the girls that is.

For the boys, however...

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Len shouted as he sprinted down the streets with the other males.

Now, you may be wondering what was happening. Well, some idiot *coughKaitocough* accidentally tweeted their fans on where they were. No sooner than that, the ground started to shake as the swarm of fans came running.

So now, Len, Kaito, Oliver, Piko, Lui, and Yuuma were being chased by the hounds of rabid fangirls through the abandoned streets, with the teenage girls slowly gaining up on them.

"THEY'RE CATCHING UP TO US!" Lui shouted.

"KEEP RUNNING!" Len ordered, making the girls cheer.

"We love you Len!"

"World's best Shota!"

"I'M NOT A SHOTA!" Len shouted.

The girls screamed again. The boys kept running for their lives, trying to lose the group of teens.

Then, it happened.

Piko stepped on his USB cord, making him fall to the ground. He tried to get up, but hands grabbed his ankles and started to pull him back.

"AHHHHHHHH! GUUUUUUYS!" He screamed as he was dragged into the sea of girls. His screams were heard faintly as the girls did unspeakable things to him.

"HEY, EASY! NO, NOT THAT! OW, MY HAIR! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"PIKO!" Oliver shouted. He started the slow down, but Kaito grabbed his arm and gave him a hard pulled.

"NO, IT'S TOO LATE FOR HIM! THEY'LL GET YOU TOO!" He shouted over the girls' (and Piko's) screams.

"OVER HERE!" Yuuma shouted.

The boys turned the corner in hopes of losing the girls, but they didn't slow down a bit. Instead, they were catching up.

"WE NEED TO FIND SOME WAY TO LOSE THEM!" Lui yelled. The fangirls were close enough to be just barely out of reach from his ankles.

"YEAH, NO KIDDING!" Oliver snapped. Len felt the wheels in his brain turning as an idea formed in his head.

"Uh, dude?" Oliver asked. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

Then Len stuck his foot out and tripped Oliver, sending him to the ground. The girls screamed again as they grabbed hold of the british boy. Oliver screamed in pure agony as he was pulled into the swarm.

"AHHHH! HEY, WATCH THE BANDAGES! OW OW OW! LEEEEEEEEEEEEN!"

"SORRY OLIVER! BUT WE WANT TO LIVE!" Len shouted. The boys kept running hard, turning another corner sharply, but stopped dean in their tracks when they saw the mistake they made.

"IT'S A DEAD END!" Yuuma yelled, obvious fear in his voice. They all turned around as they saw the girls closing in on them.

"THIS IS THE END!" Lui yelled to the others, who each back up against the wall. The boys closed their eyes, waiting for their doom, when a new rumbling appeared.

They heard the girls scream and people running away. Their eyes snapped open to see their savior.

It was Rin and her road roller.

She stopped it in front of the boys and screamed at them from inside.

"GET IN THE ROAD ROLLER IF YOU WANT TO LIVE!" They didn't need to be told twice. They climbed up the side and ordered Rin to step on it.

Rin obliged and drove down the streets, straight towards the Vocaloid Mansion. The boys cheered in relief, but were cut short when they heard whimpers.

Their heads snapped towards the noise and their eyes widened at the source.

Both Piko and Oliver were in back seat in a fetal position. Their clothes were ripped, their hair was messed up and some of it was missing, and to make it worse, they were both covered in lipstick.

Piko's USB was in tangled knots and Oliver's bandages were almost coming off.

"PIKO! OLIVER!" They four remaining boys rushed to the whimpering messes that were their friends.

"S-S-So C-C-Cold!" Oliver whispered, shaking. Piko shakily nodded his head in response.

"YOU GUYS JUST LEFT THEM THERE!" Rin asked/shouted. The boys scratched the back of their necks nervously.

"Er… You see…" Len trailed off, not meeting his mirror image's eyes.

"You're lucky I got to them when I did. Who knows what would happen if I didn't." Rin yelled, pulling up to the Mansion.

The others, having heard the yelling, rushed outside to see what was going on. Some girls saw Oliver and Piko and screamed. As they rushed to help them, Rin told the boys to go inside.

"What happened?" Yuki, who was tending to Oliver, asked.

"Fangirls." Rin replied.

* * *

><p><strong>This was an Idea that I had for a while, so I decided to write it. Tell me what you think.<strong>


End file.
